


Love, Mia

by hydianway



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, background Perin/Ling Su
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydianway/pseuds/hydianway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU sequel to The Princess Diaries series, wherein Mia and Tina are the endgame pairing.</p><p>Mia decides she wants to get Tina a kitten for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacenaiads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenaiads/gifts).



> I’m sorry to anyone who reads this, this is the epitome of writing the fic you want to see in the world and thus is tailored perfectly to my interests but probably no-one else’s. Also, the two things I know for sure about American english are that ‘mum’ is ‘mom’ and that chips are called fries; this is not Ameri-picked at all, so take your chances if you will.

** Friday, July 10th **

_ Mine and Tina’s Room, the Palace of Genovia _

I have had the most FANTASTIC idea for Tina’s birthday. I didn’t just want to get her jewelry (though obviously I had Grandmere’s favourite jeweler design a bracelet specially).I mean, it seemed kind of like I wasn’t trying, because it’s so obvious, you know? And I wanted something that would really say “I am really, STUPIDLY in love with you.” 

So. You wanna hear what my brilliant idea is?

A KITTEN. It’s perfect!!! With Fat Louie stuck in New York with Mom I’m really missing having a cat around, and Tina was never allowed a pet when she was younger and she’s always said she wanted one, and we’ve definitely spent enough time cooing at pictures of kittens online that I know she definitely thinks they’re cute. See? Perfect.

I’ve just got to convince Grandmere that we can have a domesticated cat around the palace. I’m pretty sure she thinks that cats are just for catching rats and only belong in the kitchens with the servants, but my dad’ll probably back me up. Besides, she had Rommel for years after all, and he was TERRIFYING. Dad hated him almost as much as I did and I’m not sure he was really even a dog. 

 

_ Later, still in my room _

I called Lilly to tell her about my brilliant plan, but she wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic as I thought she’d be. She said something about “are you sure you’re ready for this kind of commitment?” and also “your grandmother is going to be furious” so I hung up on her and called my mom. Rocky was yelling for her in the background though, so she wasn’t really listening to me talk, she just kept saying “yep” kind of vaguely until I decided to hang up on her, as well.  

I really want to tell Tina, but obviously that’s off the table since it’s HER PRESENT. I want to talk to someone about this, this is so frustrating!!!

Actually, I’m going to call Perin, I know she likes cats. Maybe she and Ling Su can get a cat too, and then our cats can go on little cat playdates together!!! 

Except me and Tina are living in Genovia at the moment, and they are in New York, working crappy jobs and doing their postgrad like normal people our age. Oh well. 

I have to go, I can see Tina’s car coming up the driveway. Crap, I have to hide the brochures I’ve got from the adoption places. 

 

To do:

  * actually call adoption places, ask about their practices etc.
  * finish 30k of novel!
  * DO NOT LET TINA KNOW YOU ARE PLANNING SOMETHING



 

 

** Satuday, July 12th **

_ Dining Room, Palace of Genovia _

 

I can’t decide HOW to give the kitten to Tina on her birthday. I’ve already decided that I’m going into France tomorrow to choose the cat, and then one of the maids, Marie, has agreed that she can look after it for a few days, until it’s Tina’s actual birthday. 

But anyway, I need to decide if I’m going to put a tiny bow around its neck and carry it into our bedroom in the morning (the bow sounds like it could be a bit cruel, what if it got caught and CHOKED, and that still leave out how to get it to the palace in the first place), or if I should organise to have one of the rooms in the palace that no-one uses made into a cat room, and then take Tina to that room and have it be a surprise when she walks in and sees the kitten. I don’t like having the servants do that much work, but I guess I can help, and it would be nice to have a cat room anyway. I’ll talk to Dad about it. 

 

_Update:  _

Dad says I can have the ground floor parlour on the north side for the cat’s room!!! It’s not as big as the one on the south side of the palace, and it hardly gets any sunlight, so really it’s just sitting around gathering dust and I’m doing them a favour by using this room.  

He says that he’ll deal with Grandmere, as well! This is brilliant. 

 

To do:

  * find passport (check in blue bag you never use!!)
  * look up places to buy cat toys
  * STILL DO NOT LET TINA KNOW YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING
  * think of good excuse for trip to France
  * ask Marie for directions to her house



 

 

** Sunday, July 13th **

_ One of the Palace cars, in a three hour traffic jam _

I’m stuck in AWFUL traffic on the way back from France, I have no idea why everyone else in Genovia was so keen on getting out of the country today. It’s a shame being the princess doesn’t get you a free pass through traffic or anything. Though I suppose I’d have to consider that “an abuse of my powers” or something, and Lilly would yell at me. 

At least they’re were extra nice to me at the pet place, I think they might actually have closed it to the general public for the afternoon so I could choose this kitten. Now I feel kind of bad about it. What if there were kids that want to come in to look at the puppies and kittens and they can’t because I was there!! What if they cried??

Anyway. I had no idea how I was going to choose just one, they were all so ADORABLE and their paws are SO TINY and CUTE. 

So I narrowed it down a bit: 

  * short haired because even if Grandmere has agreed to have a cat in the palace (or, has agreed not to have one of the servants “throw it down a well”), she will NOT like it if sheds all over all the furniture
  * not completely insane. I do not want one of those cats that people put on youtube yowling and chewing up the sofa (again: Grandmere especially would not be happy, but neither would anyone else)



Which ruled out the two fluffy white ones, and the crazy tabby that looked like it was going for the jugular on one of its siblings and then decided that it was going to try to gnaw through the perspex on the enclosure. I was still completely overwhelmed though, until I saw the LITERAL MOST ADORABLE kitten in the history of the earth sitting at the back of one of the enclosures. It has this tiny pointy face and it was sitting up perfectly straight and just STARING, which might sound kind of creepy but that’s because you weren’t there. It’s pale ginger and It has these BEAUTIFUL pale little eyes, and I just know I’m going to love it as much as I love Fat Louie. 

All I had to do was sign a few papers and promise to take it to a vet in three weeks for its shots, and then I could take it home. I did not think it would be that easy, and I am slightly concerned. The pet place also had a shop for food and toys and everything attached, so I did all my shopping there as well, which was really convenient. I think I might have gotten too much, it barely fitted in the boot and I had to get the nice young man from the pet shop to help me lift some of it. 

I think the people in the shop thought I was a bit weird. I noticed some of them talking to each other behind their hands just as I was leaving. 

I HAVE A KITTEN, THOUGH!!!!!!! She’s asleep on the seat next to me, in the cat carrier I got. I’m slightly freaked out now, because this is like, mine and Tina’s cat now, and we have to take care of it, and my mom’s not around to even be like, a secondary parental figure if we need her there, not that she ever did much for Fat Louie, and it’s not like we can’t afford to buy food or anything. It’s going to be fine. 

Oh my god. I’ve just realised we have to give it a name. I mean, we can’t go around calling it “the kitten” forever. 

I DID NOT CONSIDER THIS BIT. 

Actually, I think I’ll leave it to Tina. It’s her kitten, after all. 

To do:

  *   get Tina out of the house tomorrow so they can set up the cat room, and make sure that she doesn’t go into it before her birthday!  
  * actually consider writing my novel



 

 

** Monday, July 14th **

_ Mine and Tina’s room, the Palace of Genovia _

Tina was a bit suspicious when I got home yesterday I think, because the only excuse I ended up being able to think of was going shopping in France, which was a stupid excuse because then she wanted to come, but when I insisted I think she caught on to the fact I was doing something for her birthday, and now she’s going round looking for her present or something, because apparently she WANTS to spoil the surprise. I’m going to hide this diary extra well until this is finally done. 

Today we went for a picnic by the beach, which I think has made her a bit less suspicious, unless now she’s suspicious of me NOT doing anything special for her birthday. THIS IS TOO COMPLICATED. 

It was great weather, and I swear to god the sky is never as blue in New York as it is here. It’s probably all the pollution in the atmosphere from cars. Also, I’m really glad that my sea slugs worked on the algae that was here a few years ago, because it would be horrible if the BRIGHT blue water was actually completely toxic.  

When we got down to the beach Tina was smiling so wide, her eyes are such a pretty soft brown but it’s almost better when you can’t see them at all because her face is scrunched up from smiling. She said “I almost don’t miss America on days like this,” and took my hand, and we were kind of sickening, I guess, walking down the perfect white sand beach on the edge of the Mediterranean, grinning like crazy people. 

The sandwiches got a bit of sand in them I think, but they were still nice, and it was also nice to lie on the hot sand in our bikinis. Tina made me put like, half a bottle of sunblock on though, because I “only burn bright red, and then go pale again and it isn’t worth the sun damage.” But really I think she’s just paranoid about skin cancer since she read this one romance novel where the girl gets skin cancer and she has to have surgery that leaves her lots of scars, and her boyfriend leaves her but she eventually falls in love with a really cute nurse at the hospital and they live happily ever after and presumably smother their children in suntan lotion every single day. 

She even made me put it all over her back, and I don’t think she’s gotten a sunburn in her entire life. 

We arrived back at the palace just as the sun was setting, and Tina went down to the kitchens to get one of the cooks to make us dinner while I went to check on the kitten’s room. It’s PERFECT, just what I wanted, so I texted Marie to tell her so.  

After dinner I left Tina at the palace to go to see the kitten, and it is just as cute as I remember it being. It tried to chew on my finger and even its TEETH are adorable!!

 

 

** Tuesday, July 16th **

**_ TINA’S BIRTHDAY _ **

_ The **KITTEN ROOM,** Palace of Genovia _

Today was PERFECT. Right now I’m sitting in the Kitten Room at the little desk they left in here, and Tina and the kitten (which she has decided to name Tiger), are playing on the floor. They are very cute, and Tina’s hair’s all beautiful and shiny today, and the kitten keeps going for the necklace I gave her, which she says she LOVES and put on right away. It’s sort of a pain to have to look away to write this, really, but I feel like it is my duty to record for posterity the events of Tina Hakim Baba’s twentieth birthday. 

The morning: Tina woke up at about six am like a kid, after squirming next to me all night, also like a kid. I was grumpy for approx. the first five minutes of the day, and then Tina did her puppy dog eyes and distracted me with kissing. I tried to tell her it was unfair tactics but no-one listens to me around here. Then, horrifyingly, we were interrupted by a knock at the door, and there was some hasty rearranging of clothing before Marie came in with breakfast on a tray and wished Tina Happy Birthday. I had remembered to talk to the kitchens last night so they would have Tina's favourite (pancakes, the fluffy American ones, not the skinny French crepe-y ones. Conveniently, they are also my favourite). 

After breakfast (and more making out, but Grandmere was just in here a minute ago, looking at Tiger like she almost doesn't hate him and I don't want to say anymore), we went down to the dining room for formal breakfast, with Grandmere and Dad and the staff, and also PRESENTS. Mine were the best, hands down, even before the kitten, but her parents sent over some REALLY COOL STUFF (I keep forgetting they're really rich as well) and the new Britney Spears album, which is obviously brilliant. It's playing right now, and I don't think we're going to turn it off any time soon, because it would be a DISASTER if the kitten didn't grow up with a healthy appreciation of Britney Spears. Tina's siblings wrote her cards, and I don't think she's missing them too much, mostly, but we both got a little teary eyed about missing New York reading those, until we got the enormous pile of romance novels that Lilly must have organised all our friends to send to us and she got a bit of a crazy look in her eyes when she saw how MANY of them there were. 

So once we'd gotten through all that, which took awhile, and Grandmere definitely was judging us when we were sniffling over the cards because she has no soul, me and Tina walked out and I very subtly tried to get her to go in the direction of the Kitten Room, but since I have no subtlety whatsoever it ended up with me dragging her through the palace. 

"What are you DOING, Mia," she kept asking me, until we got to the door and I told her to shhh, and then she looked at me like I was crazy. I then opened the door very slowly, and led her into the room, where Marie was sitting and playing with Tiger in the corner. I think it took a second for her to get it, because she looked confused for a little while when she saw the kitten, and then her face went all excited and her eyes went huge, and I could tell that what she really wanted to do was squeal, but she was restraining herself so as not to scare the kitten. She put her hands up in front of her mouth looked back at me and just about VIBRATED, and then Marie picked the kitten up and walked over for it to meet Tina and she went all soft and started cooing at it. 

'What's it called?' she asked, and Marie and I laughed. 

'Well,' said Marie, 'Mia here has had a crisis about that yesterday, and told me to let you name it, but since I have been looking after it I have been calling it Tiger, because it is stripy and it keeps trying to bite.'

Tina was stroking its head and she looked scared for a moment, then Tiger stretched out his little paw to her arm and she started babytalking to it again. Then Marie handed her the kitten properly and slipped out of the room, and she walked over to the table to give it cuddles properly. 

I sat on the other side of the table and felt very neglected, until Tina looked up at me and I realised that Tiger had fallen asleep, and then she ran round the table to do her very best to suck my face off. It was not unappreciated, but then we noticed Tiger had woken up and was watching, which made it slightly awkward. 

Someone came in to drop the presents off before lunch, and we got them to bring sandwiches in to us in the drawing room so that we didn't have to leave Tiger alone. Marie came in for a bit when she had her break, and I think Tiger still likes her best, but from knowing Fat Louie I think that is only because Marie has fed him more times.

The rest of the day was mostly the same, only we had to leave Tiger to have dinner, and at one point Tina started to try to read one of her romance novels, but you can really tell she's never had pets before because she looked surprised when Tiger sat on the book.  

Tomorrow I am going to try to convince Grandmere to let Tiger at least come up to our bedroom. Hmm. Maybe I'll promise to do some of the openings or something she always wants me to do but I'm always blowing off. You never know, it might work. 

I'm going to stop writing now, Tina and Tiger are both yawning and it's probably quite late. 

 

To do:

  *  write something for novel
  *  talk to Dad about talking to Grandmere about letting Tiger into our room. Tell him to mention I will do PUBLIC APPEARANCES
  *  get Mom or Phil to send over the rest of my Britney Spears collection



 


End file.
